1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand for supporting a machine and more particularly, to a wheeled stand capable of lifting and transporting the machine supported on the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,311,992 and 6,533,524 respectively disclose a lift dolly for use in lifting and transporting objects. The lift dollies according to these two designs commonly include a first frame and a second frame. When a downward pressure is applied to the first frame, the second frame is rotated or pivoted in order to move the dolly to a lifted position off of the ground for transporting the object supported thereon. The transportation is accomplished via a plurality of rotatable wheels or casters that are respectively connected to the first frame member and the second frame member.
However, the aforesaid two lift dollies are so designed that the second frame is actuated to move downwardly by a downward pressure resulting from the first frame, and the connection between the two frame members is accomplished by means of a latching mechanism. With respect to the structure or operation performance, the actuation action between the two frames is not stable. Further, the latching mechanism has a complicated structure. When the latching mechanism fails to function normally, the repair work will be difficult.